


Reunited

by Apollo55



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo55/pseuds/Apollo55
Summary: Tumblr Request for love and smut.





	Reunited

            Adam was gone from the WWE for a few months. He’d been battling demons that no one should. He had been lonely living alone in a one bedroom apartment. His missed his days on the road, but indy wrestling wasn’t terrible. It wasn’t the best but he could afford to live. He wasn’t expecting anyone when he heard a knock on his door. Usually people didn’t pay him surprise visits. He couldn’t remember if today was the day the exterminator was coming for their monthly spray. He got a bit paranoid thinking he forgot to pay his rent and the landlord was coming to get it. He swung the door open and saw a smiling family face. Heath Slater. What a beautiful surprise.

            He guided Heath into the small apartment. He was slightly embarrassed. It was a downgrade from where he was staying, but at least it was something. He missed Heath. He missed what they had on the road, it was undercover, it was dirty, but something about it was exciting. There was always something extra arousing about the potential to get caught. There were plenty of moments where anyone could have walked in on them. Here they had some level of privacy. Adam was confident that this was more of a romantic endeavor over a quick fuck.

            There wasn’t much talking. They were simply enjoying the time they had in silence. Adam put on some classic movies and just snuggled with Heath on the couch. There was a closeness they hadn’t felt in months. Heath placed a soft kiss on Adam’s bare chest. Adam pulled his chin up so they could share a proper kiss. He trailed from Heath’s lips, down his chin, to the sweet spot on his neck that only he seemed to find.  He smiled into Heath’s neck when he heard the sharp gasp. He felt Heath climb to straddle his lap, he used the back pockets of Heath’s jeans to pull him into his hardened cock. It didn’t take much for either of them to completely fall apart around each other. Adam unzipped Heath’s jeans to access him.

            Heath’s eyes shut when he felt the gentle strokes. His head fell into Adam’s shoulder. He bucked his hips forward, fucking Adam’s strong hand. There was a silent cue for them to switch positions, he stood up and removed his clothing. Adam followed, before dropping to his knees on the pile of discarded clothing. Heath toward over him and guided Adam’s mouth to him. The few gentle sucks, turned into stronger more greedy ones. Heath’s hands buried into Adam’s hair, his hips pushing forward. They both were in desperate need to sexual release. Heath pulled Adam into his pelvis during his last couple thrusts. He mumbled something as he released into Adam’s mouth.

            With the same level of wild need, Heath was drug into the bedroom. Adam was quick to bend him over the bed and position his ass. He fumbled for lube and a condom. The foil wrapped flew past Heath’s eyes, he could feel the lukewarm lube dripped onto his body. Adam smiled down as he slid into Heath. It had been awhile since he felt him. He savored the muscle’s adjusting to him as he pushed deeper. It was slow, there was no rush. They weren’t in some dirty locker room shower, they were able to enjoy the soft moans of actually making love over having a quick fuck. Adam did his best to hold back but the feelings were overwhelming, the emotional attachment, the was Heath was pushing back into him. He left out an “I love you” before he released. They collapsed into the bed but there was a bit of unsettlement. Adam’s eyes met Heath’s.

“Did you mean it?”

“I did.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
